1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna modules, and particularly, to an antenna module used in a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers are widely used. Most of these wireless communication devices have a function of receiving frequency modulation (FM) signals.
Wireless communication devices typically have no FM antennas to receive FM signals. The conventional wireless communication devices are usually equipped with external accessories (e.g. earphones) that serve as FM antennas to receive FM signals. The earphones have to be inserted/connected to the wireless communication device to facilitate as the FM signal receiving function. Thus, it is necessary to carry the earphone with the wireless communication device for FM function.
In addition, the wireless communication devices should have hearing aids function to aid hearing impaired people. The conventional wireless communication devices are usually equipped with a T-coil integrated with an earphone. The T-coil can convert an acoustical signal to an electromagnetic wave. A hearing aid can receive the electromagnetic wave and convert the electromagnetic wave to an acoustical signal. Thus, the aid hearing impaired people can hear sound of the earphone. However, if the T-coil is made of metal, the extended length of the T-coil would reach 22 km to 250 km. Thus, the wireless communication devices should have larger chamber and volume.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.